Problemas de magia, creencias y más
by AnGuijon
Summary: A pasado un año desde que los guardianes derrotaron a Pitch, pero que pasara cuando este salga de su exilio y no se encuentre solo, si no con la compañía de Hades y de las contra partes oscuras de los guardianes, acompañen a Jack y sus amigos en esta nueva aventura
1. Chapter 1

Jack está en Rusia de nuevo haciendo su trabajo cómo de costumbre, pero está vez parando para jugar con los niños.

Parece un diseñador al estar sentado y observando Rusia para luego diseñarla-cosa no muy agradable cuando un país es muy grande-y poderse ir después a su querido Burgess

Pero mientras pasaba por Moscú-su última ciudad-chocó contra un joven

-Oh vaya, lo siento mucho- Jack se sintió un tonto al decirlo, ya que al ser un adolescente, sabría que no lo vería **¿Entonces porque no lo atravese?**

-No importa, yo igual iba distraída- Jack al escuchar la respuesta quedó impactado y entonces miro a la joven con detenimiento, tenía la piel palida con un toque de rosa, sus ojos y sus cabellos eran de color rosa chicle y debía de tener unos 17 años o por lo menos eso representaba

**¿Cómo puede verme?¿Oírme? Y ¿Responderme?** Jack estaba impactado

-¿Cómo puedes verme? - Las palabras salieron de la boca de Jack más rápido de lo esperado

-Oh vaya amigo, parece que el golpe te afecto- la chica estaba reprimiendo la risa- ¿Cómo no te acordarás de la hija de Eros?

**¿La hija de Eros? Pero claro que me acuerdo de ella y de sus primas pero ¿Verdaderamente será ella?**

-Soy Agatha- dijo sin poder reprimir más la risa- Podrías sacar esa cara de impactó total, de verdad no puedo respirar de la risa- al oír la última frase Jack se recompuso y la miro fijamente

-Así que Agatha ¿Eh?

-Sí, eso te dije recién grandísimo bobo

-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Enana- El albino sabía que enana era uno de los mejores insultos hacia ella y también sabía que eso la hacia enfadar muchísimo

-Ayudó a mi padre con su trabajo- Agatha contesto secamente **Vaya que se enojo**

-Al fin que hagas algo Agatha, aunque era predecible que al ser la menor de todas siguieras los pasos de tú padre y de tú tío-Jack no evito reír, haciendo que la joven se pusiera roja, diera media vuelta y se fuera caminando hacia el centro-¡Hey vamos! Era una broma Agatha- pero la chica no detuvo la marcha y desapareció, dejando a Jack sólo en la calle** Vaya que es complicada esa chica**

Luego de ese fugaz encuentro con Agatha, Jack se dedico a terminar la última ciudad de Rusia, para irse pronto a su hogar y más tarde ir a visitar a North.

Cuando Jack llegó a Burgess lo primero que hizo fue a visitar a su amigo Jamie, ya que tenían una promesa y Jack no quería inclumplirla.

-Hey, ¡Jamie! -Jack grito en dirección a Jamie a todo pulmón sabiendo que sólo los niños podrían oírlo

-¡Jack! -Jamie estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su amigo que corrió en cuanto lo vio para abrazarlo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo muy bien y ¿Tú?

-Bien, sin mucho que contar

-¿Cómo que sin mucho que contar?- Jack parecía molesto, pero sólo fingia -Ya se acerca la navidad

-Verdad- Jamie mostró una cara de infinita inocencia al escuchar aquellas palabras -Y aún no le hago la carta.

-No te preocupes aún tienes tiempo Jamie- Jack se reía ante aquella situación

-De acuerdo Jack y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Guerra de nieve- una vez pronunciadas esas palabras Jack saco una bola de nieve y se la tiro a Jamie y así se inicio una guerra con todos los niños del lugar.

Jack pasó toda la tarde con Jamie y hasta se le olvido que quería ir a ver a North, pero valía la pena olvidarse de todo con tal de pasar tiempo con su primer amigo

-Jamie te tengo una sorpresa- Jack lo dijo con una tranquilidad que hasta a él le asusto

-¿Cuál? - Al ver la emoción del niño no dudo en sacar de la sudadera un llavero con un mono de nieve -Que lindo Jack, se parece a Frosty

-Sí, lo se, que bueno que te guste porque Babytooth lo término haciéndolo

-¿Y por qué ella lo término haciéndolo?- Jamie estaba reprimido la risa

-Porque según ella me estaba quedando mal- ambos se pusieron a reír a lo locos- Oye Jamie, me tengo que ir al polo a hablar con North, ¿Quieres que le diga que es lo que quieres?

-No, muchas gracias Jack, yo le haré llegar mi carta- el pequeño esbozo una falsa sonrisa, Jamie no quería que Jack se fuera- Dile a Babtooth que muchas gracias por el llavero

-Está bien, cuídate Jamie- y se dieron un abrazo, pero no cualquier abrazo sí no de esos que se dan los hermanos que se quieren mucho

Terminando de despedirse bien de Jamie, Jack se dirigió al hogar de North, quería contarle sobre su encuentro con Agatha y de lo extraña que actuó hoy

-Hola North -Jack grito pero North no respondió- ¿North?  
¿North dónde estas?

-¡Hey Jack!¿Cómo has estado?- el hombre no se demoró en aparecer luego de esos gritos

-No tan bien como tú

North no evito reír- Eso es lo que tú crees muchacho y bueno ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Jack se puso nervioso y río levemente- He venido a entretenerme con tus clases culturales

-Para eso mejor anda con meme, él es el más viejo

-Sabes que aún no le logró comprender todo su lenguaje de señas- Jack puso los ojos en blanco, él quería mucho a meme pero aveces no le comprendía

-Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-North miraba a Jack como sí fuera un niño de 8 años al que le fueran a confiar un gran secreto

-Sabías que Agatha Cupid se íntegro al negocio familiar

-¿Hablas de la pequeña Chariclo Arganthoneo Cupid?

Jack rio, ni él podía con el nombre, era cómo un trabalenguas, por eso todos le llaman Agatha- ¿Pequeña en que sentido?

-En el infantil- dijo como sí la respuesta fuera obvia- Pero ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Choque con ella en Moscú

North saco unas sonoras carcajadas-¿Y no te pegó?

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

-Generalmente anda con un humor de perros, por eso me extraña que siga los pasos de sus familiares

-Pues tal vez cambio ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Tiene 1800 años

-Vaya eso si es ser viejo- Jack no oculto su risa ante aquella edad.

-Sin embargo parece de tu edad, viejo- North se contagio de la risa de Jack

-Bueno señor North, yo lo dejare de molestar para que pueda seguir trabajando, la navidad está a 15 días

-Lo se señor invierno y espero que me ayude a que todo este perfecto

_Bueno es mi primer ficxover (aunque no estara en esta categoria), espero que les guste :) yo se que sera muy raro, ya que llevara un poco de mitología griega y romana, pero haré que sea muy divertida y además soy parte del team The Big Four, así que tiempo después se integraran Mérida, Hipo y Rapunzel, pero no adelantare más para no arruinar las sorpresas, solo lo ultimo... si te a gustado el capitulo un Review no estaría mal _


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Jack se ponía en marcha para irse, se dio cuenta que el globo terráqueo empezó a ser cubierto por arena y humo negro

-¡North! Algo malo le está pasando al globo -Jack parecía desesperado, no sabía cómo actuar y en cuanto llegó North todo lo que rodeaba al globo había desaparecido

-Chico, no me estés gastando bromas por favor

-No lo estoy haciendo North, de verdad que había arena y humo negro rodeando al globo

Mientras los guardianes se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que había visto o no Jack en el globo, llegó una visita de piel pálidamente rosada

-Lamento interrumpirles su amistosa charla, pero algo grave acaba de ocurrir en mi hogar

-Sí pequeña Chariclo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mi globo se vio rodeado por arena y humo negro

-Lo mismo que vi yo en el globo de acá North- Jack grito con el mismo entusiasmo que lo hacía un pequeño cuando ganaba

-Significa que tenias razón muchacho, pero eso ¿Qué significa?- North estaba muy preocupado

-Que Pitch a vuelto- Agatha no tuvo recelo al decir la frase- pero esta vez no viene sólo

-No importa que venga con aliados, nosotros podremos con ellos- Jack parecía entusiasmado de patear el trasero de Pitch otra vez

-No creo que sea tan fácil Frost, menos sí tiene como aliado a Hades- Agatha parecía muy sumida en sus pensamientos

-¿Quién es Hades?- Jack no dudo en preguntar

-El dios de la muerte -Está vez fue North quién respondió la pregunta del peliblanco

-Y ¿Por qué tendría una alianza con Hades?

-Simple, porque juntos podrán convencer a sus contra partes -Agatha se veía más convencida que nunca

-¿Con-contra partes?

-¿No lo sabías? -La pelirosa estaba a punto de ponerse a reír pero al ver la expresión del chico comprendió que él no sabía nada- Son lo contrario a lo que ustedes protegen

-Si llegasen a tener una alianza, tendrían una gran fuerza para que el temor volviera a la tierra- North parecía asustado - Sera mejor que llame a los demás guardianes

-¡No North!- Agatha grito con todas sus fuerzas- Si no llegasen a ser reales las suposiciones, solo preocuparíamos a los demás guardianes

-Pero si las suposiciones son reales y no le decimos a los demás… los pondríamos en peligro- Jack estaba perplejo ante la situación- Además es mejor que estén alerta a que no se enteren de nada

- Jack, ¿no entiendes? Si tus amigos dejan de hacer su trabajo, los niños dejaran de creer y por ende desaparecerán- Agatha estaba muy desesperada

Fue entonces cuando Hombre de la Luna decidió aparecer para que no siguieran discutiendo

-¡Hombre de la Luna!- North grito al ver la luz

-¿Qué hará aquí?- Jack estaba atento a la luz

-Viene a detener esta pelea y aclarar todo- North mira a los chicos con mirada regaña-dora, los jóvenes bajaron la mirada

Es entonces cuando la luz de Hombre de la Luna empieza a tener formas, la primera era claramente de Pitch, la segunda era un hombre alto y con un báculo

-Esa segunda figura es Hades- Agatha no tardo en reconocer la imagen

Luego la luz mostró la imagen de Pitch y Hades juntas

-Entonces si era verdad lo de la alianza- Jack dijo las palabras antes de que las pensara

Y entonces la luz desapareció.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- North se veia preocupado jamás Hombre de la Luna lo dejaba sin un indicio

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos también forman una alianza- Jack se impresiono ante la seriedad de sus palabras, _vaya hoy me he comportado más maduro de lo normal_

-¿Cómo?-North parecía un niño de 4 años abriendo regalos

-Si Pitch está formando una alianza contra nosotros- Jack estaba atento ante las reacciones de North- Debemos ser astutos y formar nuestra alianza para no ser derrotados y tener más posibilidades de ganar

-Vaya chico me estas asustando- North estaba con una cara de seriedad que daba miedo- Estas más maduro de lo normal. Pero con respecto al tema, opino que es una buena idea

-¡Tienes razón Jack!- Agatha casi saltaba de la alegría ante la ocurrencia del chico- Y ¿por qué no hacemos una mega alianza?

-¿Cómo?- North repitió la misma pregunta como bobo, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que eran estas "ovejas negras"

-Bueno podríamos hacer una alianza con los dioses griegos, y estoy más que segura de que nos apoyarían ya que su oveja negra esta suelta- Agatha parecía más emocionada que nunca, se veía tan infantil, tan inocente (_Lastima que sea una ogro cualquiera;_ pensaba Jack)- y la esposa de mi padre podría convencer a los dioses romanos ya que obviamente la alianza de estas dos entidades oscuras les significaran problemas

-Tienes razón Chariclo- North se contagio de la emoción y hasta parecía más joven

-Bueno si esto quiere resultar será mejor ir inmediatamente a hablar- Agatha se encontraba muy alegre lo que a Jack le pareció muy extraño- Hasta luego señores- y desapareció

Al irse Agatha, Jack decidió hablar con North.

-¿North?

-Si Jack

-¿Por qué ella es así?

-Ser protector de un sentimiento no es fácil, tienes que lidiar con el yin y el yang del susodicho y hay veces en las cuales, si no sabes controlarlo, te sobrepasa y te domina, es el caso de Agatha – North estaba muy serio al decir sus palabras, era como si intentara encontrar las mejores palabras para explicarle a un niño de 6 años

-Eso explica su mal genio- Jack esbozo una media sonrisa

-No, no- North rió levemente- ella siempre ha sido así, pero ahora ha estado más calmada de lo habitual. Creo que se debe al hecho de que debe ayudar a su padre y no creo que alguien poco paciente y gruñón pueda con el cargo que tiene que lidiar ella- dicha la última frase ambos se rieron

-Bueno pasando a otro tema ¿Quiénes estarán en nuestra alianza?- Jack estaba emocionado pues sabía que con esta oportunidad conocería a mucha gente nueva

-Bueno para eso tendremos que convocar a los guardianes oficiales- y una vez que North dijo eso lanzo la llamada especial para reunir a los guardianes.

Quince minutos después aparecieron los tres guardianes restantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Tooth estaba ansiosa

-Bueno tengo dos noticias- Jack comenzó a hablar- una buena y una mala

-Dinos las malas primero, pálido- Aster comenzó a molestar a Jack como siempre

-No mejor las nuevas- Tooth reclamo

-No Tooth, ya que con lo malo viene lo bueno- Aster le dijo a Tooth con toda la calma del mundo

-Bueno las diré juntas- Jack interrumpió la reciente pelea- La primera es que Pitch ha vuelto- se escucho un sonido de sorpresa de parte de los oyentes- la segundo es que tenemos que formar una alianza para derrotarlo nuevamente

-¿Por qué una alianza?- Tooth estaba confundida

-Porque Pitch hiso una alianza con Hades- Jack parecía seguro de lo que decía, se veía maduro- En estos momentos Agatha Cupid fue a hablar con los dioses griegos para iniciar con la alianza. Pero también nosotros tenemos que formar la nuestra, mientras más seamos más rápido derrotaremos a Pitch

-¿Puedo ofrecer a mi primer aliado?- Tooth parecía una joven de 15 años con esa actitud

-Por supuesto Toothiana- North estaba muy tranquilo pese a la situación

-Bueno, yo ofrezco a los tres guardianes de las estaciones restantes- al decir aquellas palabras Jack quedo intrigado

-¿Cómo que Guardianes de las estaciones restantes?- Y a Jack de nuevo se le salieron las palabras antes de pensarlas

-Son como tú, claro que ellos controlan otras estaciones- esta vez Aster hablo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Quieres sus nombres también?

-¿Es necesario ser tan pesado Bunny?- North le regaño

-A decir verdad el canguro tiene razón, necesito los nombres, quiero conocerlos- Jack solo sonreía ante lo que decía _(O si volví a ser el infantil Jack)_

-Sus nombres son Hiccup, Rapunzel y Merida y son los guardianes del otoño, la primavera y el verano respectivamente – Tooth le contesto pacíficamente, con tal de detener la próxima pelea

-Ignorare eso Frost- obviamente refieriendose a lo de canguro- yo propongo a Katherine, Damian y Alice

-¿Quiénes son Bunny?- Jack estaba impresionado aunque sabía que los conocería, estaba impaciente por conocerlo todo

-La protectora de las leyendas y los protectores de la música- Aster contesto como si fuera obvio

-Bueno yo propongo a Azahara y Trevas- North parecía seguro ante lo que decía

-¿Y quiénes son ellas?- Jack se sentía tonto al hacer siempre la misma pregunta

-Son ellos Azahara es mujer y Trevas es hombre, representa la luz y la oscuridad, técnicamente son el yin y el yang

**Y buano aquí vengo con el nuevo cap. me demore muchisisisisisisisisisimo en hacerlo ya que no tenía tiempo pero ya queda poco para mi vacaciones de verano y ahí subiré más capítulos para hacerles felices, espero que les haya gustado y un ****_rewiev _****no estaría mal :) los quiere Ant **


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Esos serian todos nuestros aliados?- a Jack le parecía imposible que fueran tan pocos

-Por el momento esas son nuestras elecciones, pero puedes agregar a más guardianes- North estaba muy calmado, se podría decir que más de lo normal

-Excepto a la marmota –Bunny hizo un gesto de asco hacia la marmota

-¿Por qué le odias?-Tooth en verdad no comprendía el odio que Bunny le tenía a la pobre marmota

-Son cosas del pasado Tooth

-Y ¿Cómo piensan reunír a los guardianes restantes? Porque digamos que son algo escurridios-Agatha aparecio sentada en un sofá del salón

-Oh Chariclo bienvenida- Tooth fue directo a abrazar a la joven

-¿Qué te dijeron los dioses?- Jack parecía un niño de 8 años con el entusiasmo que tenía

Agatha se safo del abrazo de Tooth y comenzó a explicar

-Los dioses no pueden interferir directamente en la tierra de los mortales

-Significan que no ayudaran- Aster hablaba en un tono muy serio

-No necesariamente, Poseídon me dijo que intentará contáctarme con algunos mestizos y Pisque se contactara con los dioses romanos, se sabe que Plutón traicionara.

-Espera un momento- Jack estaba más enredado que unos audifonos guardados en un bolsillo- ¿Mestizos? ¿Plutón? ¿Dioses romanos?

-Los mestizos son los hijos de los dioses con humanos- Tooth le explicaba a Jack como sí fuera una profesora- como es el caso de Chariclo

-¿Eres una mestiza?- Jack estaba impresionado

-Sí, soy hija del dios Eros y de la bruja Tania

-Por eso has vivido tantos años

-Si y no, el que mi madre sea una bruja no quiere decir que por eso sea inmortal, sí ella me hubiera hecho ese hechizo no sería guardiana sino un vampiro

-Entonces tú inmortalidad es porque hombre de la luna te escogió

-Hablaremos de eso cuando llegué el tiempo- La voz de Agatha parecía ser de unos 30 años- bueno volviendo al tema de los dioses, creo que sí los griegos no intervendrán los romanos no creo que tengan muchas ganas de hacer lo contrario

Jack estaba confundido y pensaba «Entones ¿Qué pasará?»

-Significa que estaremos rodeados de mestizos- Aster confirmó la idea de Agatha un tanto molesto

-¿Aún sigues enojado conmigo Bunny?- Agatha parecía burlona al preguntarle eso

-Tú que crees niña

-De todas formas sabes que soy horrible con el arco

-Sí eso ya se sabe, pero mi parte trasera no creo que sea igual que tu cosa de arqueria

-¿Hablas del blanco?

-Me importa un bledo como se llama- Aster estaba muy enojado y de no ser de época antigua le hubiera dicho unas cuantas palabrotas

-Bueno ya basta- North se veía notablemente molesto y una vez calmado todo decidió proseguir- ¿Dónde piensas iniciar la búsqueda Jack?

-Hay que iniciar con Damian y Alice- Agatha estaba muy emocionada- yo se donde viven

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que tú venías?- Jack estaba molesto ya que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos

-¡Vamos Jack será divertido!- Tooth intentaba convencer a Jack

-Yo apoyo la idea de Tooth- North empezó a hablar cómo padre de familia- Chariclo tiene más años de vida que cualquiera de nosotros, sabe de muchos lugares ocultos y...

Jack estaba un poco molesto y al mirar a Agatha esta le sonreía de manera muy peculiar, como si se estuviera burlando del muchacho, después de escuchar el sermón de North, tuvo que aceptar a Agatha a regañadientes

Cuando partieron Jack estaba amurrado, era obvio que la compañía de la chica no le agradaba y por más que ella intentara hacerlo feliz con algún comentario gracioso de su vida o cuando intentaba mostrarle un lugar extraño que conocía, el chico parecía no cambiar de emoción, entonces la muchacha se mostro algo decepcionada

-Pensé que sería algo divertido – la joven comento amargada, ese tono en la joven hizo que Jack se fijara en ella, se le veía triste y desanimada

-¿Por qué querías venir?

-Pues digamos que en mis mil ochocientos años nada es tan divertido como esto, la experiencia de conocer más gente como uno debe ser increíble- la chica se miraba sus manos

-Ya veo

Después de viajar unos cuantos kilómetros Jack decidió hacerle preguntas a Agatha

-Entonces ¿A dónde iremos?

-Ves el bosque de allí- Agatha señalaba el bosque que estaba a unos metros

-Sí

-Bueno al entrar estaremos cerca del hogar de los hermanos Abader, tal vez empieces a tener problemas a la voz

-¿Por qué problemas a la voz?

-Porque Alice es la protectora de la voz y es un tanto orgullosa

Jack no evito reírse

-Orgullosa por simplemente tener un linda voz

-Jack jamás se te ocurra decirle eso

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no creo que a North le agrade que su muchachito se quedé sin voz

-¿El... Ella puede hacerme eso?

-Sí ella te da el don de la voz, también puede quitártelo

-Y ¿Qué hace Damian?

-Damian es protector de la música y del ritmo, pero es más humilde que su hermana

-Vaya son contrarios

-Ni tanto, cuando lleguemos sabras como conviven

Después de atravesar el bosque y quedar con su voz intacta los muchachos se encuentran con una casa enorme pero a la vez muy humilde

-¿Con que así conviven?-a Jack simplemente se le escapó la frase de sus labios, estaba impresionado con el hogar de los protectores de la música y la voz, por un lado era majestuoso y por otro era humilde, representando la personalidad de cada guardián

-Sí, ¿Impresionado?

-Sí, mucho a decir verdad

-Bueno hay que entrar- aunque Agatha no parecía muy segura, fue ella la que se dirigió al interior del hogar y Jack la siguo por detrás

Después del taller de North esta era la segunda guarida impresionante, llena de instrumentos, un estudio de grabación, una muralla llena de micrófonos y si se siguiera describiendo sería una lista infinita y toda esa infinidad de cosas se apreciaban en el primer piso.

Mientras Jack veía el lugar como un chico de ocho años se escucha caer a alguien con un montón de platos de batería y los dos jóvenes visitantes van al lugar donde procede el ruido, en el lugar había una chica peli-negra de cabellos largos y dos mechones de color verde y morado, debe medir un metro sesenta y de tes tostada, como sí hubiera tomado la cantidad justa de sol, vestía unos leggins claros, una polera holgada con el logo de la banda Guns N' Roses y unos zapatos con taco de terraplen negros

-¿Estás bien?-Jack no pudo contener la pregunta

-Alice ya te he dicho que no hagas cosas locas con tacos- Agatha parecía preocupada por Alice

-Agatha ¿Quién es tú acompañante?- Eso es lo único que atino decir la chica, que a decir verdad poseía la hermosa voz de una chica de 15 años

-Mi acompañante es el guardián Jack Frost -Agatha lo dijo como si fuera la presentación de un rey

-¿Jack Frost?-a Alice se le noto la emoción en la voz- O por dios no puedo creer que te he dado una voz tan hermosa, es la voz máslindaqueheoídoenmismilaños

Jack sonrio levemente no había visto tanta emoción por alguna parte de él desde que conoció a Tooth

-¿Qué es todo ese revuelo abajo?- la voz que oyó Jack era la de un chico que debía tener unos 17 años

-Damian mira ven tienes que oír la tercera voz más hermosa que he creado- Alice parecía una niña de 5 años con la emoción que tenía

Entonces baja un chico un con las mismas características que Alice, sin embargo este era más alto, debía de medir un metro setenta, su cabello era corto y poseía un mechón de color café parecía haber hecho harto ejercicio ya que se le veía que estaba bien contorneado, no llegaba a ser excesivo pero era musculoso y eso a Jack llegó a intimidarlo, el muchacho vestía unos bermudas de color rojo y una polera un poco holgada, no tanto cómo la de su hermana pero era holgada, de color verde agua y tenía unas zapatillas negras

-¿Quién es desdichado que tiene la tercera voz más hermosa que ha escuchado mi hermana?

-Este chico de aquí Damian-Alice jaló del brazo a Jack

-Madre mía lamento que te unas a nuestro grupo, ahora Alice jamás te dejara en paz- las palabras de Damian hicieron relajar a Jack y hacerlo sonreír, ya que la sola presencia del hermano de Alice le intimidaba- ¡Agatha bienvenida! ¿Cómo has estado?- el muchacho hiso a un lado a Jack y fue a abrazar a Agatha

_¿Por qué siempre la abrazan? _Era el único pensamiento que Jack tenía en la cabeza

Agatha se zafo del abrazo de oso de Damian y comenzó a caminar hacia Jack

-Damian y Alice tenemos algo importante que decirles- cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Agatha, Jack había recordado la misión que tenía en sus hombros

-Necesitamos que sean parte de nuestra alianza- Jack término por decir la oración de Agatha ya que al ver la cara de Damian comprendió que si dejaban las frases incompletas se podrían malinterpretar

-¿Parte de su alianza?- dijeron los hermanos en perfecta sincronía

**Hola ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo de mi fic, he de decirles que haré un pequeño fic pero no sera fic si no más bien una guía que se iría actualizando a medida que aparecen los personajes,serian como unas bitácoras de cada personaje... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que si quieren y pueden me dejen un rewiev (también si hay faltas para arreglarlas)... he de decir que este capitulo me encanta, no se el porque pero me encanta, además es el más largo que es escrito hasta el momento y si lamento la tardanza pero es que quiero hacer un buen fic y para hacer un buen fic de este tipo uno tiene que informarse y leer mucho, pero bueno creo que ya se mucho sobre lo que tengo que saber así que creo que actualizare más seguido  
**

**Así que hasta la próxima!**

**Anguijón**


End file.
